fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo World
Center, Nintendville, Distant Planet |type=Theme Park }} Nintendo World is a theme park centered around Nintendo and their games. It's one of the biggest theme parks in the world, being located in a small island both near Europe and America. It has got hotels, rollercoasters, sea coasters, an airport, and much more. It's also home to some of the biggest merchandise shops about Nintendo in the world, such as Mario Mario's, Hyrule Market and PokéCenter. Park Layout As you enter, at the bottom of the island. You reach Gaming City, and can choose 3 directions to go to Nintendo's 3 flagship series' worlds. Hyrule is to the left, past Hyrule is Dreamland. To the centre is the Mushroom Kingdom. And Pok arth to the right. Theme Park areas Gaming City The first area every visitor sees, where the entrance to the park is. An incredible big zone with an amazing amount of shops, it's the shopping center of the park, and also the main entrance to navigation vehicles. Food, drink and shops: Navigation: Mushroom Kingdom A beautiful, mushroom-filled land, full of grass and coasters. Intended for both young and more mature audiences, child can, here, see their favourite Nintendo characters. Attractions: Other: Dreamland A grassy, beautiful land, mostly for kids and children, themed around Kirby games. The smallest zone in the park, but the favourite of kids. Fun, but not as adrenaline-filled as, for example, Mushroom Kingdom or other places in the park. Features a great variety of attractions and rides, but only one roller coaster, pretty slow, though specially for kids and their families. Features a Halberd zeppellin flying around the zone. Attractions: Other: Hyrule Go round the back of LoLoLo and LaLaLa's castle and discover Hyrule! Pok mon World Pok mon Center Congo Jungle | Corneia Castle Siege Mute City Pikmin Paradise A small zoo and Pikmin themed area. With creepy crawlies, merchandise and small children rides. Nintendville Rollercoasters *F-ZERO Grand Prix - Big Blue: A huge, fast rollercoaster more thrilling than the Comet and the wildest and fastest rollercoaster in the park. Not recommended for small children, pregnant women, or people with heart conditions. It is based on Big Blue. *Pokemon Advanced Mini Rollercoaster: This is a lot like the Whizzer at Six Flags, but more colorful. The cars are all Pikachus and you journey around Hoenn. *Pegasus: A Fire Emblem themed rollercoaster where you sit on a Pegasus. *1080 Snowcoaster: A rollercoaster where you stand up like the Iron Wolf at Six Flags and do flips, dips, and dives through a psuedo-snowy area. Cold wind is blasted at you to add to the experience. *Doshin's View - A Ride where you ride up a very tall Doshin The Giant and then left verticly looking down into a black hole which you plummet through the hole you then seem to shrink and then Doshin returns to normal size and the ride slowly stops. *F-Zero Ultimate Race - You are in a small kart of 10 that goes up and up! Until dashing in a straight line then down and down and around the theme park, you race this circuit three times. And if your Lucky, you can scream for A fourth! *DK's Banana's Coaster - A large Wild Mouse coaster with a Donkey Kong country theme with animatronic characters and enemies as you ride around in carts shaped like bunches of bananas. Simulators *Metroid Ship Stimulator: You will fly through several different planets. At the end, one is destroyed as you lift off. *Heliruns: Not found in Nintendoland Florida or California, you will get into a Helirun and twist and turn and spin around. *Balloon Flighter - A simulator where you are in groups of fifteen and you take a ride in 'balloons attached to the Balloon Fighter. There are two Screens at Once! *Rocket Barrel Buildings *Tom Nook's: A shop with Animal Crossing themed merchandise, this is the parks smallest gift shop. Other attractions . *Wave Racer: A wave race ride, where you are on those wave race things racing other people. *Phazon Mines: A very scary Metroid themed ride. *Saturn Valley: Originally not going to be in the USA Nintendolands, it was added anyway. It is a large playground/exploration area with Mr. Saturn houses, bird houses, and Mr. Saturn statues. *Distant Planet Park: The second largest playground area, it has you exploring different areas from Pikmin games from a worm's eye view. *Pikmin Nature Center: An area with ponds to wade in and and several glass cases with different insects on exhibit. *DK's Jungle Safari: A ride that takes you through a forest filled with Monkeys, Gorillas, Elephants, Crocodiles and Orang-Utans. *Endless Ocean Reef - A endless ocean themed aquarium. *Chibi-Robo Playgrond - A playground in the Sanderson Household where you can press buttons, clean make mess or do pretty much as you want, reccommended for Small Children. *Wii Music Room - Join Sebastian Tute as you explore a room with Instruments and buttons to press! Who knows what they will do! Linked to Chibi-Robo Playground. *Star Spinners - Ride in a Starfy, A Starly or a Squiddy Spinner, the best part is, you can spin your self as much as you want. *Dance Dance - Plays Mario songs with a Simple Break Dance 3 Ride. *Peach Gardens - Relax and View the beautiful flower bed! *Barrel Roll - Watch and gaze With puzzled, but dazzled looks as you 'spin' around the room. *Crazy Mouse ride on a Koopa Shell through Bowser’s Castle in the Mario Section. So I guess it would be next to the Bowser Castle Inverted Coaster. *“Toadsworth’s Treats” - Commercial candy shop scattered around the park with Mario related candy and others. Generally can be spotted by the Mushroom-Esque roof on top of the stands. *Twoson Store - A store selling Earthbound Merchandise such as Ness’ shirt, Earthbound Candies, Items from the game such as the Yo-Yo and Cap. This is also connected to another ride related to Earthbound called the Phase Distorter, which is a 4D rollercoaster based off the time travel machine Dr Adonauts created. *Tellius Battlefield - A simulation-ride which will let you ride trought a middle of a big battle. You can use special devices received at the beggining on ride to attack holographic enemies, and defeat them all. *Akaneian Castle - A special shop in which you can buy Fire Emblem merchadise, like a few non-real swords, lances and bows, and other things. Phase Distorter - A 4D Rollercoaster which runs through several loops and harsh turns, the ride is based on Dr Adonauts’ machine made to help Ness travel back in time to defeat Giygas. The end of the ride is connected to the Twoson Store. *Metroid Hatchling Tunnel - A Tunnel which has the objective of the riders shooting the Metroids using sensor-based guns. There is a point value given for each metroid which is shot and can vary between 150 and 1000. A score is registered onto a Leaderboard which records every Rider’s score and changes daily. Hotels *Isle Delfino Resort: The biggest hotel, it has an Isle Delfino theme. *Hyrule Castle: The Second biggest hotel it has a Zelda theme and has lots of hyrule guard statues and even has a Excaliber style show where it talks about links quest in ocarina of time. Character Meet and Greets *Toad - Have a snap with everyones favourite helper! Who will be sure to show you around! *Link - Meet the hero of Hyrule! This page is still under construsction. Category:Theme Parks Category:Nintendo